Suryo (The Lost Ones)
History Suryo grew up in the same arcane clan as his parents. To begin with he believed that he would be perfectly content to spend the rest of his life there, but as he grew older and watched as most of his siblings left for new clans or to serve the Arcanist he began to feel a pang of wanderlust. Eventually, he decided that he too would seek his fate elsewhere. After teary goodbyes from those closest to him and promises to stay in touch, he set off in search of a new home. To begin with, he travelled to nearby Arcane clans, observing them from a distance before deciding if he wanted to stay there or not. But somehow, none of them seemed right. Eventually he realised that he wanted to go somewhere new, not just stay on the Starfall Isles. This realisation saw him travelling East, towards the Scarred Wasteland. The few clans he looked at here quickly showed him that this was not the place for him; he was shocked and, truth be told, slightly scared by the savagery and brutality of the Plague clans he encountered. Moving swiftly on, he arrived at the Sea of a Thousand Currents. There he encountered two dragons. At first he thought they were a couple, also travelling to find a new home and eagerly engaged them in conversation, hoping to find some new travelling companions. However he was surprised to find out that they were the beginnings of a new clan, and even more surprised when they asked if he too would like to help build this clan. After a moments hesitation, he agreed. After all, they seemed friendly, and who knew? He might be witnessing the beginning of something special. Personality Suryo is well known in the clan due to his friendly, amicable nature. He always keeps himself busy popping in on other members of the clan to make sure they are alright and there is nothing they need, and will quite happily run errands or babysit hatchlings for anyone who asks. It is this generous behaviour which has earned him the title of unofficial second in command of the clan, despite his protests otherwise. Despite his agreeable attitude, Suryo will not hesitate to speak his mind if he feels that others are being unfair or rude. He has a very strong, perhaps slightly stubborn sense of what he believes to be right and wrong, and if others do or say something he deems immoral he will call them out instantly. For example, he really dislikes being seen as the second in command since he firmly believes that there shouldn't be a second in command in the first place; Tiamat should step up and perform her duties herself as the clan leader, and he is quite happy to tell her this. Appearance Suryo has collected various pieces of green apparel to match his vibrant green tertiary, however he is disappointed that he has never found anything quite bright enough to match it exactly. He is always on the lookout for new things to wear. Abilities Combat Suryo enjoyed fighting in the coliseum in his spare time alongside his friends, Griff and Umbra. He relies on magic, and although he is more of a healer than an attacker, his attacks are still strong enough to do some noticable damage. However, since both Griff and Umbra have since left the clan, he has not been to the coliseum very much. Gathering Suryo is more than happy to join other dragons on gathering quests should they need any extra sets of claws. His gathering skills are nothing special, but his enthusiasm and helpfulness are always useful to have along whilst gathering. Relationships Friends Chara Chara was the one who delivered most of Suryo's letters from his home clan, so the two talked often whenever he visited to deliver a letter. When Chara decided to relocate permanently to the clan, Suryo was delighted. Fafna Suryo and Fafna have had several run-ins, mainly when Fafna has been causing some sort of mischief. Although normally Suryo would hold a grudge against someone who causes this much trouble, even he has to admit that some of her pranks are extremely funny. +Others (WIP!) Mates Piasa Piasa was extremely forward about showing her interest in Suryo after he agreed to training in the coliseum. At first the coatl was flattered, and accepted her advances. As time passed however, he quickly realised he'd made a terrible mistake. Piasa was... extremely scary! Fortunately for him, she quickly decided she did not want such a mild mannered dragon as a mate, and he was spared the terrifying task of telling her he did not want her as a permanent mate. The two remain friends, although Suryo tries his hardest to stay well out of her way. Fortunately, their child Raijuu does not scare Suryo anywhere near as much as his mother. Tiamat Suryo was one of the first dragons to join Tiamat's clan. He found himself drawn to the mysterious clan leader and eagerly agreed to help out around the clan, secretly making it his mission to get her to open up. He succeeded; the pair later had two eggs together. However, he quickly realised that Tiamat was not the ideal mate he had thought she would be when she displayed little interest in looking after their hatchlings, leaving him to do the job alone. His frustration grew and after both their offspring had left the clan he confronted her, asking why she had founded a clan when she displayed so little interest in companionship or responsibility. After a ferocious argument that left both dragons upset and hurt, the two decided to end their relationship. As time passed they slowly grew more friendly towards eachother again, but both know that they will never again be anything more than friends. Eve Suryo greeted Eve as soon as she joined the clan, happy to finally see another member of his own breed. The two got along rather well due to their chatty, friendly natures. After the clan was several months old and there were still no more coatls, Eve approached Suryo and suggested they have a clutch of eggs together, since she wished there were more of their own kind in the clan. Suryo agreed, and that's when the problems started. Suryo was shocked and upset at Eve's reaction to their daughter Persephone, and told her she was being irrational. Predictably, Eve did not react well to this and the two stopped talking to eachother. Eri Everyone was beyond shocked when Suryo began showing an interest in one of the clan's newest, yet most notorious troublemakers. They were even more shocked when she appeared to return his affections. Surely there was no way a goodie-two-shoes like Suryo could stay mates with the rather anarchistic Eri for very long! However, to everyone's surprise, the two seem to work remarkably well together. Suryo manages to curb some of Eri's more mischeivous tendencies, whilst Eri helps keep Suryo a little more... open minded. Family Raijuu Raijuu and Suryo have a friendly, if not especially close relationship. Suryo will visit now and then to check how Raijuu is doing, but other than that the two are more like acquaintances than family. Persephone Unlike Eve, Suryo did his best to treat Persephone with kindness, despite the vague uneasiness he sometimes felt around her. His affection towards her was the only reason she decided not to leave the clan. Persephone considers her father to be one of the only dragons who truly care about her, and loves him dearly. She will do anything for him. Trivia * Suryo and Chara were born in the same arcane clan. Category:Arcane Dragon Category:Coatl Category:Male Category:Clan Leader